


She Keeps Me Warm

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake and Yang are married, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, and Blake makes her a 'welcome home' dinner, anyway Yang has been visiting Tai, blake x yang - Freeform, date night fic, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake has been missing Yang during her weeklong visit with Taiyang, so she's cooking an amazing 'welcome home' dinner for her Sunshine. Bumbleby. Future fic. A little fluffy





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> BEES!!

Blake sat in her bed, curled up with a book. This one was pretty wild, in the same strain as the 'Ninjas of Love' series she'd been reading for ages. It was about pirate lesbians, sure, but it was still just as steamy. It sort of made her miss Yang. Blake's favorite girl had spent a week in Patch with her dad, but she would be coming home today. Blake was intent on surprising her with a nice dinner and some sexy time, or some snuggles at the very least.

  
Oh, gods, she couldn't put this book down! The way this pirate was written was incredible. She was terrible, like everyone else in the erotica books Blake read during her alone time, but the character background was decently written. Plus, she sounded beautiful from this writer's description. Blake could tell this story was written by a woman, as the writer didn't describe any character as though they were a sex object. Not even during the pillow play scenes.

  
Well, her glorious dinner wasn't going to cook itself, was it? Blake placed a bookmark on her page and ventured into the kitchen. She started with the dessert, as it would take the most prep time. She baked Yang her favorite flavor cake, eventually icing it with the words 'Welcome Back, Sunshine!' She then got going on the main course, some baked tuna and salmon fillets. She dressed them up with all the best vegetables and served it all over fried rice.

  
Blake was totally getting laid tonight, as Yang always put it on her even better after a healthy meal and a glass of wine or two.

  
She hopped into the shower to wash the smell of her cooking off herself. She loved fish more than any other meat, but she didn't want to smell like one. That wouldn't get her anywhere with Yang. After all, you've still got to flirt with her even if she's your wife. She washed away her woes and dried herself off, slipping into something absolutely stunning for her favorite girl.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
Yang sighed as she walked up to her door. This week with Dad had been fun, but it was sure nice to be back home. Yang still had mulch under her fingernails from helping out in the garden. A bag of vegetables rested at her hip. Food was much fresher when you grew and harvested it yourself.

  
She unlocked the door and walked in, sighing in relief as the air conditioning hit her with its full force. She saw black flower petals strewn about the floor, forming a path to a wonderful meal in the dining room. There was an offshoot in the path, and Yang followed that to her bedroom. Blake was waiting there for her, a black rose between her teeth. She was dressed in a stunning black evening gown.

  
"Hey, Sunshine! Welcome home!" Blake told her, clearing the distance between them and kissing Yang's forehead. Yang took in the scent of Blake's body wash and was almost hypnotized.

  
"Hey, Moonlight! I'm glad to be home! I've missed you so much! You did all this for me?" Yang asked, still surprised that Blake did things of this nature.

  
"How can I keep you if I don't still woo you?" Blake replied, striking a pose with the flower still in her mouth. "Are you wooed?" She joked. Yang could not help but laugh at her favorite girl.

  
"Certainly. I think I should take a shower before anything," Yang mused, tearing her top away from her skin.

  
"Now _that's_ what I like to see..." Blake purred. Yang rolled her eyes.

  
"Boobs covered in potting soil? _That's_ what gets your motor running?"

  
"Only if they're yours, Sunshine. Now, how about you take those bottoms off, too?"

  
"Blake, I'm filthy! Let me wash!" Yang complained, slipping out of her remaining clothes and pulling off her prosthetic.

  
"I don't mind getting dirty..." Blake purred, literally this time.

  
"You're terrible and I love you!" Yang grinned as she stepped into the shower. "Do you think you can wash my back without groping me too much?"

  
"Sure! I'll grope you just enough!" Blake grinned. Yang rolled her eyes again. The black cat scrubbed her golden dragon's back with a loofah, occasionally clawing and grabbing at Yang.

  
"Easy, Kitty Cat! We have all night for that sort of stuff. I'd like to have dinner sometime tonight, though. Your cooking smells tantalizing!"

  
"I spent hours on it, so it should!"

  
"Aww, you shouldn't have!" Yang told her as she scrubbed the dirt from her fingernails by clawing at the loofah.

  
"Well, the main course wasn't any trouble. The rainbow cake took ages, though..."

  
"FUCK YEAH YOU MADE RAINBOW CAKE!!!" Yang cheered, jumping out of the shower and into Blake's arms. She blushed and stepped out of Blake's arms when she realized what had just happened.

  
"You made me all wet, Sunshine!" Blake complained with a smirk. "I was hoping you would save that for later!"

  
"If a wet and naked lady jumped into my arms I would try not to complain about it!" Yang fired back, deciding she was finished with her shower. She threw on a robe, and the two women made their way to the dining room to feast on Blake's fantastic cooking.

  
"BLAKE!" Yang said in the middle of a bite of salmon.

  
"Yes, my love?"

  
"This fish is incredible! And the rice is super spicy!"

  
"I know how you like it, Sunshine!" Blake winked as she bit into a cut of tuna. The amazing flavor burst forth into her mouth, making her sigh. "Damn, it really is incredible!"

  
"So how about that rainbow cake? And then the _real dessert_?" Yang purred. Blake rolled her eyes at her Sunshine.

  
"In good time, my love. You should at least finish my glorious cooking before that." Blake retorted with a grin. She took a sip of her wine, a fantastic red she'd been recommended by Ren. Ren was the master of cuisine, after all.

  
Blake finally brought out her masterpiece cake for Yang. She made shameless pleasure sounds as she bit into her favorite cake. Blake smirked at the sounds her Sunshine made.

  
"That was incredible, Kitty Cat!" Yang bragged. Blake blushed and grinned at the compliment. The two of them made for their bed for some cuddles. Yang kissed her way down Blake's upper body, spending a good bit of time at the scar on her belly.

  
"You know you don't have to kiss my scar every time..." Blake reminded her the same way she always did.

  
"How can I keep you if I don't do what you love?" Yang replied, causing Blake to turn ten shades of red. Blake kissed Yang's nub in response. "See? Kisses make our scars better..." Yang grinned.

  
"I love you, Yang. You are my golden Sunshine," Blake mused.

  
"I love you too, Blake. My Moonlight, my everything," Yang replied, kissing Blake's abdomen again. "_Itadakimasu_!" She said before kissing her way further down.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'She Keeps Me Warm' by Mary Lambert


End file.
